One More Night - English Version
by Lala Riddle
Summary: Sirius cheats on Marlene. But asks for one more night. Same story as my other fic "One More Night", but in English. Leave a revieeew :D 'cause it's my first fic in English.


Marlene stormed out of the room. She pushed the door violently, and ran down the aisle of the small apartment, closing the zipper of her jeans.

"Marlene, come back here!" Sirius yelled, leaving the room after the angry brunette, closing the buttons of his own pants.

"Sirius, don't even bother!" she said, picking up the clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Please Marly, I can…"

"Explain? " she asked, interrupting him and stopping abruptly to pick up the clothes on the floor.

"Then explain, Black" she said roughly, pronouncing the "Black" in a whisper.

For that Sirius did not expect. "They never give me a chance to explain!" He thought. How to explain a slip? A moment of temptation when his girlfriend was away? One little mistake, that she wasn't supposed to know? Damn time that Cheryl sent him an SMS.

But instead of answering Sirius just stood there, beside the brunette, opening and closing his mouth without uttering a word.

"You cannot what's obvious, can you?" Marlene asked already properly dressed and in a calmer tone.

Again Sirius was silent. Not for wanting his girlfriend to leave. But because he did not know what to say.

Marlene turned her back to him, and walked to the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Grabbed her purse and began to put what was spread around inside it.

"I can't do this anymore, Sirius. We can't stay together." she finished, stopping what she was doing to look him in the eye. Those gray eyes she loved so much.

"And why we can't?" Sirius asked, watching the brunette go back to putting things in the bag.

But she did not answer. She continued to put things in the bag with a speed - and violence – that was astonishing.

"Marlene, I love you! " Sirius said, holding her wrists so she would stop packing her things.

"Doesn't look like you do" she replied roughly again.

"Marlene, what the fuck! Can't you understand?" Sirius yelled, dropping her wrist and pulling away from the her.

"No, Sirius. I can't!" she replied in the same tone of voice he used. "I can't understand how someone can make the same mistake twice!"

Sirius ran both hands through his hair, looking for an answer.

"It was not my fault! She started and …" he said, still looking for the best way to explain the incident.

"Oh! So it wasn't not your fault?" Marlene asked, ironically.

"No! She was the one who came up on me!" he answered, trying to justify himself.

"The funny thing Sirius, is that's never your fault. I think that's why you made the same mistake twice." She paused and narrowed her eyes. " but it turns out I'm not the idiot who will forgive twice!"

Having said that, Marlene went toward the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sirius was behind her. He didn't know what to say or do. But he knew he couldn't let her leave, not again.

"Marlene get out of this bathroom! We need to talk! A three-year relationship can't end in two minutes!" Sirius said, trying to take control of the situation that definitely was not with him.

"Three years, Sirius? Are you sure?!" she screamed from inside the bathroom. "If I'm not mistaken, our relationship is only five months long."

Sirius did not answer that. He just leaned his head on the bathroom door and waited for the girl to continue.

Marlene, who was gathering her things, especially nail polishes that were in the bathroom stopped what she was doing, to see Sirius' reaction to what she would say:

"I broke up with you, remember? When you made the first mistake. This stops the relationship, Sirius. Resets the count." she took a deep breath, controlling the tears that had finally decided to appear. They were not of sadness. A part of it yes, but much of it was anger.

She was mad at herself for believing that he could change, that he was actually sorry for what he did. She was furious for giving him a second chance.

Silence. That's what both listened.

"Marls, I'm sorry" Sirius said quietly.

Marlene's eyes widened, and she let a nail polish fall from her hand because of what she had just heard. Sirius Black apologizing? No, that could not be true. Since they knew each other she had never seen him actually apologizing to anyone but the Remus, James, or even Peter. He was probably just trying to get her back. Sirius had always been very stubborn, just as she was.

"Marlene, you will not fall into his little game" she thought.

She wiped the tears because he did not deserve to see her suffer like that. She opened the bathroom door and went like a hurricane, trampling Sirius, who had been leaning against the door.

"This changes nothing, Sirius." she replied, heading into the living room.

"Why?" he shouted angrily "Marlene, I just apologized here in front of you! How can it stay the same?"

Again, she ignored him.

"You were the only girl who could keep me around for over two months. Marly, you're my only official girlfriend!" Sirius said with clenched fists, clearly managing to not break anything in the apartment.

"Shit Sirius, you're not making anything better." he thought.

"Should have thought about that before you cheated on me" she screamed, again controlling the damn tears.

"Marlene, control yourself. He can't see realize the effect he has on you." she thought.

Sirius was silent. There was nothing he could say or do that would stop her from walking out the door. He knew it and so did she.

"Then why are you still here, Marlene?" Sirius asked, abruptly reversing the game. A game in which two people who love each other try to see who controls the fight.

Marlene, who until now was just standing and holding her bag with white knuckles, opened her mouth in a perfect "o".

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, without choosing her words . Obviously if she knew what she was saying, she wouldn't have said what she said. It is also obvious that what she said just made Sirius move forward more in this turbulent board game. Marlene had been taken by surprise.

"I mean exactly what you understood. If you hate me that much, if you don't want me around at all, why are you still here? Why are you standing here, wasting voice and saliva in a discussion with me? There's nothing holding you here Marly, and you know it." to complete what he said, Sirius moved his arms indicating the door.

She kept staring at him, as if what he had said was something unacceptable. And instead of answering it and start a new discussion, she just walked to the door.

"If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get. I won't think twice" she thought.

But before Marlene could reach the door, Sirius realized he was losing the game again. He had thought that reverse psychology would work, but apparently the brunette had turned the game, as always.

"Marlene, wait."

She spun around slowly, regretting that she did stop.

"What do you want Black?" she asked, in a voice that couldn't be more rough.

"One kiss." he replied, taking her by surprise for the second time that day.

All he wanted was a kiss before she left the door under chances of never coming back.

Marlene rolled her eyes, but before she could really give an answer, Sirius wrapped her waist with his arms, and joined both lips.

Marlene was reluctant at first. After all, she should be leaving. She was supposed to be leaving him behind, and erasing him from her life. But no. Instead she was there, kissing him. But the touch of his lips, his heat, and his smell simply did not allow her to go away. And she only realized what was really happening when she felt the bag slipping through her fingers, and noticed that her arms did the familiar path to his neck.

When both needed air, Sirius kept holding her by the waist, just to avoid a possible escape.

"Sirius …" Marlene whispered, mustering all the forces that she had to tell him she had to go.

"Yes?" he asked, pressing her against him.

She didn't want to leave. He was her haven, the only place she felt he was completely safe. Protected from anything. She felt like nothing could reach them. That nothing could make her sad. The familiar scent of Calvin Klein cologne that was present in his bare chest brought thousands of memories. And with the memories came the reason why they had quarreled.

"You said just one kiss" she said after a while, trying to get his arms off of her.

"And do you really believed me?" he asked laughing and tightening his arms around her even more.

"Yes, I believed you." she said, but she couldn't help but laugh at her own stupidity.

"How didn't I think of that? Sirius Black is completely predictable." she thought.

Marlene took a deep breath.

"No, things are not going to get fixed with one kiss. Marlene, focus. You are proud enough to not let him think he can cheat on you and be forgiven in a second" she thought.

"But now I have to go, Sirius." she said, finally getting rid of his strong arms.

Marlene put on her coat, expecting him to hold her wrist at any second. But nothing happened. She turned to the door, her hand went toward the doorknob, but she hesitated. And it was this hesitation that changed everything.

"Marlene, please stay." she heard his voice say.

For two seconds she considered staying. But the thought vanished as quickly as it appeared. And anger took hold of her again when she remembered the reason she was leaving.

"There's no need for me to stay ,Sirius. Cheryl is waiting. How was it written? Ah yes…" Marlene stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "_Six, I'm here at home waiting for you huh?! Remember what we did last week? Yeah, I feel like repeating everything. Kisses,your Cheryl._" Marlene finished" rereading "the message that caused the discussion, being the most sarcastic she could.

"Marly, please!" Sirius said, grabbing Marlene's arms, forcing her to face him. "What happened was an accident. Will never happen again. You were traveling, and I was feeling alone!" he finished.

"Me travelling is not an excuse for what you did, Sirius." she replied roughly.

But she didn't turn around, and he didn't let her go. They stood facing each other, one holding the other's gaze, and both were too proud to divert it.

The smell of her hair, though not so close, was already intoxicating Sirius.

"Marls, I know you wanna stay, you're just to stubborn to get carried away easily" Sirius whispered in her ear.

Marlene felt a shiver run through her body, feeling his breath on her face.

"Let's make a deal" Sirius continued in her ear "you stay just one more night, and tomorrow I let you go, for as long as you can stand without me.I pomise I won't try to hold you."

Marlene could not help a little smile.

"How can he make jokes at times like this?" she thought.

She shook her head. She couldn't give in to Black.

"Come on, Marly …" he continued, stroking her face even if she tried to avoid his hand "you give in staying one night, and I give in letting you go tomorrow."

Marlene's brain shouted:

"Stop. Abort mission. You have to go. Don't give him what he wants! "

But his smell, his breath, his strong arms holding her, his voice … Everything that had to do with Sirius Black made her heart say:

"Ignore your brain. One more night, Marlene. Then you go, and never come back if you don't want to. It's just another night. "

Marlene couldn't take it anymore. As much as her mind didn't want, she longed for his lips. And that's what she did; their lips were joined together, for that could be the last time. But at that moment she didn't care. After all, it was just one more night.

P.S.: I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me about any mistake, 'cause it's my first fic in English!


End file.
